VIAJE FALLIDO
by silviamc-1308
Summary: Tessa, Will y Jem se embarcan en una misión a Nueva York para buscara pistas del paradero de Mortmain. Pero el portal falla y acaban siendo transportados al Nueva York de Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec y Magnus. ¿Conseguirán volver a casa? ¿Que pensará Jace al ver a su antepasado? Una historia de humor, amor y aventuras. (Se sitúa más o menos en ciudad de fuego celestial)
1. Nueva York

Tessa apretó la mano de Jem. Darse la mano en público había dejado de ser incómodo. Ahora era tan natural cómo respirar. Le miró, pero él tenía la vista clavada en el frente. Para cualquier mundano corriente, ese no sería más que un callejón sucio y normal. Solo alguien que pudiera ver a través del _glamour,_ vería el portal que se habría ante ellos. Era totalmente negro, y a Tessa se le encogió el corazón al pensar en su interior.

-No estoy segura de esto Jem. – dijo con un hilillo de voz. Un nudo se cerraba en su garganta sin permitirle hablar.

-Tranquila Tessa. – fue Henry quien respondió. Observaba el portal con total admiración. Solo había visto esa chispa en sus ojos cuando miraba a Charlotte o a uno de sus inventos. – La misión es muy sencilla. Entráis en el portal, viajáis hasta tu casa en Nueva York, y buscáis el diario de tu madre. No te preocupes. –

A pesar del tono tranquilizador de Henry, no podía deshacerse del nudo de miedo. Will se colocó a su izquierda. Sin saber la razón, le dio la mano. Este se encogió, pero se mantuvo a su lado. Llevaban semanas sin hablar, salvo por cortos saludos. Desde que se había prometido con Jem, casi ni la había mirado.

Flanqueada por los dos chicos, atravesó el portal y se adentró en su inmensa negrura. Sintió una fuerza que la empujaba, como una ola. Sintió como si se ahogase, y por un momento pensó que de verdad moriría ahí. Al fin, un remolino la absorbió y calló con fuerza contra el suelo. El golpe la dejó sin aliento. Aún mareada, intentó levantarse, para acabar cayendo de rodillas. Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un callejón muy parecido del que había dejado en Londres. Miró de un lado a otro, sin encontrar ninguna señal de que Jem o Will hubieran llegado junto a ella. Al fin vio a Will, saliendo de un montón de basura, maldiciendo. A su lado Jem, se levantaba con esfuerzo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Jem la miraba con preocupación. Ella lo miró extrañada, sin saber la razón. – Tienes un golpe en la cabeza, Tessa. –

Se tocó la frente y cuando se miró la mano vio que estaba manchada de sangre. Entonces supo que ese había sido el motivo de su mareo. Will también la miraba preocupado, pero desde la lejanía. Él sabía que debía quedarse donde estaba. Jem era el prometido de Tessa. Ese era su lugar, no el de Will.

\- Estoy bien Jem. – Le sonrió, esperando que eso le tranquilizara, aunque estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡Chicos! – los llamó Will desde la entrada del callejón. – Creo que no estamos en Nueva York. Mirar cómo va vestida la gente. –

Todos se asomaron. Los transeúntes se vestían de forma muy extraña. Mujeres con pantalones demasiados cortos, o con faldas por encima de las rodillas. Hombres con pantalones demasiados grandes, tanto que se les caían. Los tres a la vez se apartaron de la entrada.

\- Henry y sus malditos inventos. – dijo entre dientes Will. – Cuando lo vea…-

\- Will relájate. – dijo Jem - creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar el Instituto más cercano. Desde allí podremos contactar con Charlotte. – dicho esto comenzaron a andar.

Caminaron lo que a Tessa le parecieron horas. La gente por la calle los miraba extrañados. Cuando al fin lo encontraron, casi no sentía los pies. Will abrió la puerta, y casi chocó contra una chica de pelo negro. Ella los miró enfadada.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? - dijo ella inquisitiva.

\- Soy William Herondale. – dijo Will dando un paso al frente. - y ellos son James Carstairs y Theresa Gray. Nos hemos perdido y…-

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – lo cortó la chica. – ¿Te apellidas Herondale? –

Will asintió estupefacto. De repente la chica sacó lo que parecía un rectángulo negro que se iluminó. Tessa lo observó fascinada. La cazadora de sombras se lo puso encima de la oreja.

\- ¿Alec? Sí soy Isabelle. Tienes que venir al Instituto. Es una urgencia. ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO TIENE QUE VER CON LA ROPA! Ven ya. Que vengan también Clary, Jace y Magnus. Sí, es necesario. Vale. Date prisa. Adiós. –

Tessa no comprendía con quién acababa de tener esa corta conversación. Will y Jem parecían igual de extrañados. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar?


	2. Presentaciones

La chica, que se había presentado como Isabelle, los condujo a un gran salón. Jem, Tessa y Will estaban sentados muy cerca de la chimenea, aunque esta, permanecía apagada. Tessa estaba aterrada. Desconocía donde habían ido a parar. Aunque se encontraban en un Instituto, donde se supondría que debían sentirse seguros, luchaba con el impulso de salir corriendo de allí. Ninguno de los tres había hablado desde su entrada en el salón. Al fin, Isabelle volvió a entrar, seguida de otras cuatro personas. El primero era un chico demasiado parecido a Will, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Lo seguía una chica bajita y menuda, con el pelo rojo como el fuego. Luego un chico con el pelo y ojos dorados. Todos ellos con el equipo de cazadores de sombras. Por último, un hombre alto, con el pelo negro pero brillante, y ropa muy colorida.

\- ¡MAGNUS! – gritó Tessa. Ver un rostro conocido, sobre todo el de Magnus, le había soltado el nudo de miedo que tenía en la garganta. Sin saber porque, saltó sobre él y le dio un abrazo. Él, tras un sobresalto, le devolvió el abrazo. Al separarse la miró con ojos curiosos.

\- ¿Tessa? – luego miró tras ella. - ¿Jem? ¡¿WILL?! – El brujo casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

\- Magnus, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules. - ¿Los conoces? –

El mencionado, como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño, miró a los demás ocupantes de la sala.

\- Alec, necesito hablar un momento con mis amigos. ¿Os importa esperar fuera? –

Todos salieron de forma ordenada y en silencio, aunque Tessa observó que el chico rubio le daba la mano a la chica pelirroja. Magnus se sentó en un sillón cercano al suyo.

\- Chicos, ¿cómo es posible que estéis aquí? Es definitivamente imposible. Vosotros…- el brujo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

\- Pero Magnus, ¿dónde estamos? – habló Will por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella sala.

\- Estáis en Nueva York. –

\- Eso no es posible. Yo vivía en Nueva York y definitivamente no es así como lo recuerdo. – intervino Tessa.

\- Claro que no. Esto es el Nueva York de 2011.- dijo Magnus serio.

Los tres se quedaron muy quietos. Jem presionó la mano de su prometida. Will se levantó de golpe y empezó a maldecir.

\- ¡ESE IDIOTA DE HENRY Y SUS ESTÚPIDOS INVENTOS! ¡LO TIRARÉ A LOS PATOS CUANDO VOLVAMOS! –

\- Si es que volvemos. – dijo Jem en un tono vacío. En su rostro no se podía ver ninguna expresión y estaba blanco como el papel.

\- Por eso os digo que esto es imposible. – soltó Magnus. – Chicos vosotros no deberías haber podido viajar en el tiempo. Muchos brujos a lo largo de la historia lo han intentado y nunca nadie lo ha conseguido. A ver, explicarme lo sucedido, con todo detalle. –

Fue Jem quién se lo explicó. Habían estado en la biblioteca del Instituto de Londres, cuando Tessa había mencionado que a lo mejor el diario del que les había hablado Nate podría estar en su antiguo apartamento en Londres. Pensaron que, aunque Tessa lo había vendido para pagar el funeral de su tía, todavía podría estar allí. Henry entonces había saltado, tirando su té, y había dicho emocionado que tenía un invento que podría llevarlos y traerlos el mismo día. Sin mucha convicción, Charlotte había aceptado intentarlo. Pero claro, Will y Jem no la dejarían ir a Nueva York sin ellos acompañándola. Explicó su llegada a Nueva York y su búsqueda del Instituto, y todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento. Aunque su voz era tranquila, había un deje de miedo en ella. Magnus lo había escuchado sin hablar, con el rostro muy serio.

\- Esto es muy interesante. Tendré que investigar, pero no puedo aseguraros que os pueda llevar de nuevo a Londres. Como ya he dicho, esto debería ser imposible. – Magnus se pasó la mano por el pelo. Tessa se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de unos polvos brillantes. – Bueno, como parece que vais a pasar bastante tiempo aquí, creo que deberíais conocer a los demás integrantes del Instituto. – Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta para llamar a los chicos que los habían acompañado antes. Se sentaron todos en los sillones repartidos por la sala. Magnus les explicó la historia que Jem le había explicado hacia unos instantes. También les explicó su procedencia y la época de la que venía. Al escuchar eso, todos se incorporaron en sus asientos.

\- Por eso van vestidos de forma tan extraña. Vienen de la época victoriana. – dijo Isabelle. –

\- Sí. Bueno dejarme que os presente. Ella es Theresa Gray y es una cambiante. Él es James Carstairs y él… - Magnus cogió aire cansado. – Él es William Herondale.

El chico rubio que no había estado prestando mucha atención se levantó de golpe. El moreno que había estado bebiendo una bebida de color naranja se atragantó y Isabelle, a la cual se parecía mucho, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. La pelirroja se quedó quieta, pero cogió aire con fuerza.

\- Vaya Will. – dijo Jem sonriendo. – No sabía que causabas esto en la gente. –

\- Si, es bastante común. Hubo una vez incluso, en la que al entrar en una taberna una mujer se desmayó. –

\- Venga ya. – intervino Tessa. De repente era como si los demás no estuvieran en la sala, solo eran Jem, Will y ella bromeando como siempre.

\- Yyy… - volvió a hablar Magnus. – Ellos son Isabelle y Alexander Lightwood. –

\- Entonces al final los horribles Lightworm tuvieron descendencia. Que desastre. – dijo Will como si fuera la mayor tragedia de su vida.

\- ¿Horribles? – dijo Isabelle, con aspecto enfadado.

\- ¿Lightworm? – preguntó Alec.

\- Ella – prosiguió el brujo haciendo caso omiso. – es Clarissa Fairchild. –

\- La descendiente de Charlotte y Henry. – comentó alegre Tessa.

\- Tiene más de Charlotte. Mirar es igual de pequeña. Pero el pelo es definitivamente de Henry. Esperemos que no haya heredado también su pasión por los artefactos inútiles. – Will los observaba a todos divertido.

\- Y, por último, pero no menos importante: Jace Herondale. –

Entonces fue turno de los londinenses sorprenderse. Will que se había estado balanceando en su butaca, se cayó hacía atrás. Tessa no pudo evitar preguntarse con quién se podría haber casado Will. Pensarlo le produjo un pinchazo en el corazón. Se recordó que no debería sentir eso por Will.

\- ¿Él es mi descendiente? – dijo Will señalándolo desde el suelo. - Pero ¿qué ha pasado con mis hermosos rizos negros? ¿Y con los ojos azules de los Herondale? ¿Cómo se han podido convertir en un vulgar rubio? ¡Qué desastre! –

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – respondió Jace levantándose hacia él con aspecto amenazador. – Deberías estar agradecido de que las generaciones hayan podido cambiar tu horrible cara y la hayan convertido en algo tan hermoso como yo. –

Y con esto comenzaron a pelearse. Entre puñetazos y golpes, los dos salieron de la sala. Jem los siguió, para separarles, y detrás suyo Alexander. Tessa se fijó que el moreno parecía mirar a Jace con el mismo amor fraternal con el que Jem miraba a Will.

Y con esto se quedaron solos Tessa, Magnus, Isabelle y Clarissa. La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó a Tessa con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Encantada. Puedes llamarme Clary, todo el mundo lo hace. –

\- Igualmente. Tu puedes llamarme Tessa. – le devolvió la sonrisa.


	3. Cena

Tras unos minutos, Jem entró de nuevo en la sala sujetando a Will por la manga. Lo seguían Alec y Jace, de la misma forma. El parecido era incluso cómico. Will miraba con ojos asesinos a Jace.

\- A ver. – dijo Isabelle levantándose y señalando a los londinenses. – No podéis ir así por la calle. Vais a llamar la atención. Qué tal si yo le dejo ropa a Tessa; y Alec y Jace les dejan ropa a Jem y Will.

\- No pienso vestirme con la ropa del rubito. – exclamó Will.

Isabelle le susurró algo al oído a Clary. Luego ella le hizo señas a Tessa para que las acompañara fuera de la sala. Mientras recorrían el pasillo, la bruja escuchó un estruendo, el ruido de un jarrón al romperse. Pensó en ir a descubrir de dónde procedía ese sonido. Pero prefirió no saberlo. De algún modo, intuía que tenía algo que ver con Will. Entraron en una habitación con una gran cama de color rosa. Todo tipo de ropa se esparcía por la habitación, tirada por la habitación, en el suelo, en el tocador, etc. Isabelle sacó del armario una camiseta de color negra y de apariencia ajustada.

\- ¡Isabelle! ¿Cómo se va poner ese vestido Tessa? Busca algo más discreto. – dijo Clary.

Tessa se horrorizó. ¿Cómo podía ser ese minúsculo trozo de tela un vestido?

\- Por favor, si no te importa, podría ser algo un poco más largo. – pidió la mencionada. – No me siento cómoda con prendas tan… cortas. ¿Por qué no llamáis a la doncella?

Isabelle y Clary la miraron como si estuviera loca, pero Tessa no comprendía el motivo de su sorpresa.

\- ¿Doncella? – preguntó la morena. – No querida, aquí no tenemos doncellas. Cada uno se las arregla solo.

Tras lo que a Tessa le pareció una eternidad, encontraron un vestido azul, con unas mangas hasta el antebrazo. Aunque para las neoyorquinas era un vestido un tanto largo, para ella era un tanto corto. Isabelle decidió regalárselo, porque según ella no se lo había puesto nunca. Cuando volvieron al salón, los chicos ya estaban allí. Jem llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey azul con agujeros en las mangas. Tessa se imaginó que sería de Alec. Aunque eran de la misma altura, el jersey le quedaba holgada, y larga por las mangas. Will se vestía con la ropa de Jace. En este caso, los dos tenían la misma constitución por lo que la ropa le quedaba como si fuera suya. Una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones negros, muy parecidos a los de Jem. Al entrar en la sala, Will la miró directamente a los ojos, y luego su mirada fue descendiendo, por todo su cuerpo. Cuando la miraba así, sentía como si la estuviera recorriendo el cuerpo con las manos. Apartó por completo esos pensamientos. Miró a Jem. Pero este ya le estaba mirando. En su mirada había una total admiración. Fue hacia él y le dio la mano.

\- Estás muy hermosa. – le susurró su prometido. Tessa se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar a mi casa? – inquirió Magnus.

El grupo entero caminaba por las calles de Nueva York. Tessa observaba todo con una curiosidad inmensa. Artilugios rectangulares, como el que Isabelle había sacado cuando se conocieron, llenaban las calles de sonido. Máquinas gigantes con ruedas avanzaban a una velocidad de vértigo. Tessa se sobresaltó cuando descubrió que en su interior había personas. Jem la miraba divertido, soltando risitas en cada exclamación de sorpresa por parte de prometida. Will miraba al suelo, con gesto serio. Al fin llegaron a su destino. La casa de Magnus era demasiado colorida. Nada era del mismo color, desde los muebles hasta las paredes. Se sentaron en una mesa bastante simple. La comida, de algún modo, ya se encontraba allí. Todos comenzaron a comer, menos los londinenses, que miraban extrañados la comida. No era nada que Tessa hubiera visto jamás, y no estaba segura de querer probarlo. Magnus les dijo que era comida de una región llamada México. A ellos se había sumado un chico llamado Simon, que la bruja reconoció con facilidad como un vampiro.

\- Perdona por ser tan directa Simon – se excusó Tessa sin aguantar la curiosidad. – pero, ¿eres un vampiro? –

\- Oh, tranquila, no hay de que disculparse. Si soy un vampiro, además de ser diurno. –

\- ¿Un vampiro diurno? – inquirió Jem

\- Si. Puedo salir a la luz solar sin reducirse a un montón de cenizas. – respondió.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Will.

\- Porque Simon una vez me vio sin camiseta, y como soy la reencarnación de un ángel, pues…- dijo Jace.

\- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – casi gritó Simon.

\- Eso dices porque no quieres reconocer que te has enamorado de mí. –

\- ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar alguien de una cara tan fea? ¿Quién lo hiciera debería de tener un problema muy grave? – indagó Will.

\- Muchas gracias por el cumplido. – señaló Clary.

\- Oh, lo… lo siento. No sabía que vosotros… Es decir…-

\- No pasa nada. Tranquilo Will. –

Will estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Tessa no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a reírse, a la que siguieron las risas de todos los demás de la mesa, menos de un Will muy cabreado.

\- Chicos, ¿vosotros conocisteis a nuestros antepasados? – Alec parecía de lo más curiosos.

\- Oh, sí. Los Lightwood. Una familia realmente horrible. Uno de ellos tenía un gusto especial por los demonios, aunque se acabó demostrando que era un gusano. – Will estaba riéndose mientras hablaba. Jem compartió con él una mirada cómplice y comenzó a reírse también. Todos los miraban sin comprender. Magnus, que pareció acabar de recordarlo, también estallo en carcajadas.

Tras una cena llena de risas, volvieron al Instituto, aunque Magnus y Alec permanecieron en casa del primero. Tessa creía saber el porqué.

Clary estaba realmente cansada. Aún no sabía que pensar sobre los acontecimientos de ese día. Intuía que algo pasaba en el trío de londinenses que acababa de conocer, pero no conseguía saber el qué. Su madre y Luke estaban en Idris, arreglando unos asuntos del Consejo, por lo que ella dormía en el Instituto. Entró en su habitación, tras despedirse de Jace con un pasional beso, pensando ya en tirarse sobre la cama. Entonces notó una presencia detrás suya. Se dio la vuelta.

\- Hola hermanita.

 **¡HOOOOLA! Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus cometarios y por el apoyo. Como este es mi primer fanfic no sabía si tendría demasiado éxito. Intentaré subir un capítulo por día esta semana, aunque en agosto creo que será imposible. Muchos besos**


	4. Miedo

\- Sebastian. – Clary lo miró con desdén. Intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero él ya la estaba cerrando y la sujetaba de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Clarissa? No pareces alegrarte de verme. – él la empujó contra la pared y la presionó contra la pared.

\- Creía que había dejado claro mi odio hacia ti. – la presión del cuerpo de su hermano hacia que respirara con dificultad. Sebastian le sonrió, con una sonrisa cruel.

\- Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada, que voy a ganar esta guerra. Que eres igual que yo. – Fue descendiendo su mano por el cuerpo de Clary.

\- Tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Tú eres un asesino. Deja de tocarme. –

\- Clarissa…- Sebastian comenzó a acercarse a Clary. Ella intentó separarse, pero le fue imposible. Entonces la besó. Ella lo empujó, pero no se movió. Sus manos, se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta su cintura.

\- Sebastian, para…-

\- Creo que la señorita te ha dicho que dejes de tocarla. – una voz le llegó desde la puerta. Will.

Alec se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Por culpa de la guerra, sus padres se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en Idris, por lo que Alec estaba más en el loft de Magnus que en el Instituto. El brujo entró en la habitación con un pantalón de color verde, y sin camiseta. Se lo veía cansado y decaído.

\- Magnus, ¿estás bien? –

\- Si, tranquilo. – se tumbó junto a él en la cama.

\- Sé perfectamente que te pasa algo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. -

\- Es que… Esto es demasiado para mí, Alexander. Vuelvo a encontrarme con mi pasado. Estos chicos sufrieron mucho. Se supone que debo llevarles de nuevo a casa, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

\- Magnus, esa no es tu responsabilidad. Pero debes saber que yo estoy aquí. Somos una pareja y debemos compartir no sólo las alegrías sino también las penas. Te amo, nunca lo olvides. – Alec le sujetó la mano.

\- Eres el mejor novio del mundo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – Magnus se acercó y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno y lento.

\- Una pregunta, ¿es el Will del que Camille me habló? –

\- Alec, entre nosotros no pasó nada. Ninguna persona en toda mi vida me ha hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir. –

Alec volvió a besar a Magnus, pero esta vez fue un beso pasional. Magnus le quitó la camiseta.

\- Te amo. – le dijo el cazador de sombras entre besos. Se oyó un fuerte maullido. Presidente Miau se había subido a la cama e intentaba acercarse al brujo.

\- Creo que alguien se ha puesto celoso. – se rio.

\- No te creas que te has librado. Un gato no va a separarte de mí. – dijo riendo Alec.

\- Nada en este mundo podrá separarte de mí, Alexander. –

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – inquirió Sebastian. Separándose de Clary. Esta intentó correr, pero él la sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

\- El tipo que te va a dar una paliza. –

\- ¿Enserio? – el albino sonrió con suficiencia. – La verdad no lo creo. –

-Puedo mostrártelo si quieres. –

Will lanzó un cuchillo a Sebastian, pero este lo esquivó, soltando a Clary. Ella aprovechó y lo recogió del suelo. Justo cuando su hermano se disponía a saltar sobre Will, ella se lo colocó en el cuello.

\- Clarissa, creo que ya sabes que un simple cuchillo no puede matarme. –

\- Pero tampoco creo que puedas hacer mucho sin cabeza. – En ese momento, su hermano le retorció el brazo, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo. Pero Will ya estaba allí, clavándole un cuchillo serafín. Sebastian se apartó, con un rictus de dolor en el rostro. Se arrancó el cuchillo de su costado y lo tiró lejos. Cogió a Will y lo lanzó contra la pared. Clary vio que ese quedaba terroríficamente quieto.

\- Mierda. Tengo que irme. Pero volveré a por ti Clarissa. No me importa llevarte involuntariamente. – y desapareció. Clary corrió hacia Will. Estaba muy pálido. Buscó estela. Comenzó a dibujar un _iratze_ en su cuello, poniendo toda su fuerza en aquella runa. Sintió como se le entumedecían las manos, pero consiguió terminarla. Cuando Will abrió los ojos con lentitud ella se desplomó al lado suyo en la pared.

\- ¡CLARY! - 


	5. historia

**Hola de nuevo. Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a subir, pero es que han sido unas vacaciones con mucho movimiento. Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Will sujetó a Clary justo antes de que alcanzara el suelo. Tenía las manos heladas y sus labios estaban tornándose azules. Cogió su estela, e hizo varios iratzes en sus brazos. Esto pareció hacer algo de efecto porque la chica fue recuperando poco a poco el color, pero seguía estando terroríficamente fría.

\- Voy a buscar a los demás. – le dijo. Pero cuando fue a incorporarse, una mano pequeña le agarró de la muñeca. Clary lo sujetaba con fuerza, a pesar de su estado.

\- No. Will, espera. – le costaba respirar. A pesar de la urgencia que tenía él de curar a la chica, volvió a sentarse al lado de Clary. – No quiero alarmarlos. Se me pasará en unos minutos. – comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad. Will la ayudó a apoyarse sobre la pared. – Por favor Will, quédate conmigo. –

El corazón del chico se encogió de tristeza al oír aquellas palabras, por lo que sentó, apoyándose sobre la pared.

Llevaban unos minutos sentados. Clary había recuperado casi por completo el calor corporal, pero seguía respirando mal.

\- Gracias. – susurró la chica, tan bajito que Will casi no lo oyó.

\- ¿Porqué? –

\- Por salvarme. Si no llegas a entrar no sé qué habría pasado. –

\- Él me ha lanzado como si fuera poco más que niño. – respondió ligeramente avergonzado. – Para serte sincero, no podía dormir. Tenía pesadillas. Así que decidí dar un paseo para ver si encontraba alguna taberna, cuando os oí. La verdad, nunca nadie me había superado por tanto en una confrontación física.

\- Dar un paseo a estas horas de la noche, por una ciudad que no conoces y en un tiempo en el que no es el tuyo no me parece muy sensato. –

\- Nunca me ha importado demasiado mi seguridad. – se sorprendió al oír su voz de forma tan melancólica - A propósito, ¿quién demonios era? – se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no debía usar ese tipo de vocabulario ante damas. Hablar con Clary se le hacía casi tan sencillo como cuando lo hacía con Jem. Fue a disculparse, pero ella lo cortó.

\- Era mi hermano. – pronunció esas palabras con tanta ira, que, por un momento, Will se replanteó alejarse de ella. Le recordaba mucho a Charlotte. Pequeña, pero con más fuerza que muchos hombres.

\- Ese no parecía el comportamiento que debería tener un hermano. –

\- La verdad, es una larga historia. –

\- Tengo mucho tiempo – sonrió Will. – ya te he dicho que tengo pesadillas.

\- Cómo quieras. – dijo Clary. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. No entendía las confianzas que estaba tomando con él, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensarlo. – Mi padre era un fanático. Creía que la Clave era corrupta y quería destruirla para liderar él mismo a los cazadores de sombras. Creo un grupo de nefilims, con sus mismos ideales, para llevar a cabo sus planes. Lo llamaron el Círculo, y mi madre pertenecía a él. –

Clary narró toda la historia, sin saltarse ningún detalle, a pesar de la falta de aire.

\- ¡QUE JACE MURIÓ! – casi gritó Will.

\- Shh. Vas a despertar a los demás. –

Cuando terminó de contar toda la historia, ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

\- Te dije que la historia era larga. – bromeó ella. – lo siento si te aburrido. La verdad es que no debería habértela contado. –

\- No, no. Es realmente interesante. Has pasado por mucho, siendo tan joven. –

\- Oye que tienes mi edad. – le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. – y a ti tampoco parece que te vaya demasiado bien. –

Will la miró confuso.

\- He visto como miras a Tessa y Jem. Creo que no he visto tanto sufrimiento junto en una misma mirada. Y eso es algo raro dada mi situación. –

\- No es nada. –

\- Venga Will. Aún falta mucho para que amanezca, tú no puedes dormir y yo necesito compañía. –

\- Es una historia muy larga. –

\- Tengo tiempo. – sonrió ella imitando su sonrisa de suficiencia. – además yo te he contado mi historia.

\- Eres un hueso duro de roer, eh. -


	6. Capítulo 6

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con ella? – preguntó ligeramente indignada.

\- Créeme, decirle aquello en la azotea, fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Pero todo tiene su justificación. –

\- Estoy esperando. – de sus ojos parecían salir chispas. Will se sorprendió al ver que esa chica realmente le intimidaba. Eso nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer. Salvo con Tessa…

\- Ya te he dicho que mi padre se convirtió en un mundano para poder casarse con mi madre. Bien, pues él aún guardaba cosas de su antigua vida de cazador de sombras en su despacho. Y una de ellas era una pyxis. –

\- ¿Una qué? Bueno ya sabes que yo aún no he terminado mi instrucción como cazadora de sombras. –

\- Es una caja donde se guardan las energías de los demonios. Yo la abrí, por accidente. De ella salió el demonio Marbas…-

De nuevo, al igual que Clary, contó toda la historia de su vida. Hacia el final, se giró y vio a Clary.

\- Por el Ángel. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas un iratze? – su voz sonaba realmente alarmante. Pero ella en vez de responderle, lo abrazó. Will se quedó completamente quieto, estupefacto ante la reacción de la chica.

\- Will…- Clary hablaba sollozando contra el hombro de este. De repente, se oyó un fuerte golpe. Los dos cazadores de sombras se separaron. Will sacó un cuchillo serafín, poniéndose en pie, dispuesto a atacar.

\- ¡CLARY! – gritó Jace. Se tiró al lado de la pelirroja y le cogió la cara entre las manos. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – se levantó sacando un cuchillo y apuntó hacia Will.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Cómo le hayas echo daño te mataré? –

\- Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada. Ha sido su hermano. –

\- ¿Qué? – se giró hacia Clary. – ¿Sebastian ha estado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? –

\- Nada. Will lo ha parado. Si no hubiera entrado, podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Tan sólo... –

\- ¿Él que? –

\- Sebastian me ha atacado. – intervino Will, completamente serio. – Y no entiendo por qué, pero cuando ha ido a hacerme un iratze se ha desmayado. Se ha puesto muy fría, pero me ha pedido que no te despertara. –

Jace la miró con una mezcla de ira, preocupación y miedo.

\- Por el Ángel, Clary. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tendrías que haberme avisado. Tenemos que llamar a los Hermanos Silenciosos. Podría haberte pasado algo muy grave. –

\- Estoy bien Jace. Will me ha puesto varios iratzes y se ha quedado conmigo toda la noche. No es su culpa. Preferí no llamarte. Siempre haces una montaña de un grano de arena. –

\- Clary. La última vez que te hiciste eso casi mueres. No puedo creer que lo hayas pasado por alto. Mira haz lo que quieras. – y se fue dando un portazo.


	7. tortitas

\- Lo siento Clary. – dijo Will.

\- No tienes porqué. Es Jace el que se preocupa por absolutamente todo. –

\- Pero esta vez sí tenía motivos para preocuparse. Yo mismo me he asustado. – bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo toda la noche. – se limpió el rastro de lágrimas. – Bueno parece que ya es de día. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo de desayunar? –

\- Aún no me acostumbro a que no haya servicio. – se rio. Abrió la puerta de la habitación. – Señorita. – dijo bromeando. Clary se rio.

\- Muchas gracias. – le agarró el brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.

Tessa se despertó. Le resultó raro no tener a Sophie para ayudarla a vestirse. Se dio cuenta con un pinchazo de tristeza que puede que jamás volviera a ver a la chica. O a Charlotte y a Henry. Se sentó en la cama, al borde de las lágrimas. Alguien llamó a la habitación. Entro Jem, con su habitual sonrisa. Pero al ver a su prometida, se borró por completo de su rostro.

\- Tessa, ¿qué ocurre? – se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para poder verle la cara.

\- Es que… Jem acabo de darme cuenta que puede que nuca más volvamos a ver a Sophie, a Charlotte, a Henry… Puede que nunca vuelva a ver a mi hermano. –

El rostro del chico se suavizó.

\- Tessa no deberías pensar en cosas tan tristes. A demás, Magnus está intentando llevarnos de vuelta a casa. Por ahora, lo importante es mantenernos unidos. – Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella. – Para mí, lo más importante es mantenerte a salvo y junto a mí. –

Tessa sonrió. Jem siempre conseguía calmarla. Era la roca que la mantenía sujeta en la tormenta. Se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Él sonrió y se puso en pie.

\- Vamos. – la chica se levantó. – Estoy deseando ver en qué ha cambiado mi ciudad. –

\- ¿Sería un inconveniente verla después de tomar algo? –

\- En absoluto. –

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, encontraron que Clary y Will ya estaban allí. Los dos estaban cocinando, cubiertos de una sustancia color crema. La pelirroja preparaba algo en una sartén, que despedía un olor delicioso. Mientras, Will, tenía algo de color negruzco y con olor a quemado.

\- Desisto. – dijo mientras reía. – La cocina no es lo mío. –

\- Buenos días. – saludó sonriente Jem. – Will eso que estas preparando tiene un aspecto increíble. Pero es que no tengo mucho apetito. – Él mencionado le lanzó una mirada asesina. Jem se rio.

\- Tranquilo. A pesar de que Will es un experto en la cocina, puedo prepararos más tortitas. Aunque no estarán a la altura de las suyas. – dijo Clary riéndose a carcajadas. Will le lanzó un poco de esa sustancia pegajosa, que Tessa supuso que sería la masa de las tortitas. La pelirroja se la devolvió tirándole un puñado de harina, que cayó sobre su pelo.

\- Mi pelo. – exclamó Will, fingiendo tristeza. – Mi negro y hermoso pelo. –

Jem, Tessa y Clary se rieron todos al unísono. Tras eso, Clary preparó más tortitas para los presentes. Will, después de que le echaran chocolate, dijo ser una de las mejores cosas que había probado en su vida. A Tessa le extrañaba la nueva confianza que tenían, pero en el fondo lo agradeció. Después de que le dijera a Will que se iba a casar con Jem, este había estado con la mirada ausente. Era la primera vez que lo oía reír en mucho tiempo. Después de un tiempo, llegaron Alec e Isabelle.

\- No creía que fuera posible, pero Will cocina incluso peor que Izzy. – bromeó Alec. Su hermana le lanzó una mirada que podría derretir hielo. Él levanto las manos, como si le hubiera apuntado con un arma.

\- No me mires así. Es verdad. Oye, ¿dónde está Jace? –

Will miró a Clary con preocupación. Ella bajo la cabeza.

\- Jace se ha cabreado. Ha dado un portazo y se ha ido. –

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Isabelle.

Tras un suspiro, Clary les relató todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- Clary, tendrías que habernos avisado. Una visita de Sebastian no es como para tomárselo a broma. Podría haberte pasado algo. – Alec había puesto su voz de adulto. Cuando hablaba así, a Clary le daba la sensación de que era una niña pequeña y él su padre regañándola por haber pintado las paredes.

\- Pero…- comenzó Jem. - ¿por qué te ocurrió eso al hacer la runa? –

\- Verás. –cortó Isabelle antes de que Clary pudiera explicarlo. – Clary puede crear runas nuevas porque su padre psicópata le dio sangre de ángel a su madre mientras estaba embarazada de ella. Además de esto, también puede poner mucha más fuerza en las runas que hace. Aunque esto le desgasta mucha energía. – miró inquisitivamente a la otra chica. – E incluso la puede llevar al borde de la muerte. –

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio.

\- Bueno. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una visita guiada de Nueva York? – preguntó Clary emocionada.


End file.
